l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Faustus2(Leif)
Summary Fluff Background Faustus has no memory of his childhood. His earliest memories are of being awakened naked by a pelting rainstorm with no memory of how he got there or where he came from. His Tiefling appearance leads him to believe that he was, perhaps, spawned in the hells. He struggles to overcome his devilish heritage, ordinarily, but when he is angry or under great stress, his eyes still glow like blazing coals and he is truly a terror to behold. Due to both his memory of waking naked in the rain, and because of his physical makeup, Faustus does not like the water very much. He is not afraid of it, that would be beneath him, but he is prone to seasickness until he gets his 'sea legs,' eventually. Faustus is also very fatalistic in his outlook because of who and what he is. This attitude led him to the worship of Lauto, because to Faustus, death will be something of a release from the nightmare of his life. His great affinity for Lauto compelled his choice of profession, Avenger, because he sought to serve Lauto as much as as well as he was able, but, let's face it -- he's no priest. Entering the priesthood was his first goal, but it was quickly determined that Faustus was singularly ill-suited for such a profession. His Priestly Counselors re-directed Faustus's religious inclinations into pursuing the profession of Avenger, which agrees most admirably with Faustus's personality. For PHB2 Background Traits, Faustus is raised in a Temple - Ward of the Temple background. Appearance and personality Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 6' 2"( 191? cm) Weight: 200 lb.(85? kg) Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Faustus is fairly reserved, for a Tiefling. More to come later.... Physical Description: Standing 6 feet, 2 inches tall, Faustus is lean yet powerfully built, weighing a bit over 200 pounds. His skin is reddish brown in color, except for the tip (last 6 inches) of his thick tail, which is black. His eyes are red and his head is adorned with dark gray ram-like horns. He wears simple trousers and shirts, but he always wears a black jacket over his shirts that has a great many studs of steel sewn down the length of both sleeves and the back. Hooks: Faustus never met his parents. He was discovered as a foundling near a village, and taken in by the local temple. The priest, one Marticus, more of less adopted him, and gave him the name 'Faustus' due to his devil-like appearance. Faustus wanted to follow in the footsteps of his 'father' the priest, but was wholly unsuited to clerical pursuits. Instead, he found his calling as an Avenger, this being the closest thing to being a cleric that he could stomach. Faustus has a great curiosity about his biological parents, and wishes to seek them out if he has the opportunity. He is not looking for a 'family reunion' at all, but has a burning desire to vent all of his anger upon them for deserting him. Hooks: Faustus also wants to know where he came from and why he is the way he is. He is also very curious about exactly who his "extraplanar" parent (or other close ancestor) is. Hooks:'wy? '''Kicker:'Wz? Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions '''Senses: Normal Vision Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Wounds: 26 - ___ Temp HP: ___ Saving Throw Bonuses None. Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Powers Powers Known *Bladeling **Improved Razor Storm (MotP) *Avenger (PHB2) **Avenger's Censure (Censure of Pursuit) (PHB2) **Abjure Undead (PHB2) **Divine Guidance (PHB2) *At-Will **Avenging Shackles (PHB2) **Bond of Retribution (PHB2) *Encounter **Angelic Alacrity (PHB2) *Daily **Aspect of Might (PHB2) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features Avenger Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Armor of Faith: While wearing cloth armor and not using a shield, Faustus gains a +3 bonus to AC. Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Abjure Undead and Divine Guidance powers. Oath of Enmity: gain the use of the Oath of Enmity power. Censure of Pursuit: If Faustus' oath of enmity target moves away from him willingly, Faustus gains a +6 bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of his next turn. . Implement: Holy symbol Racial Features Razor Storm: You can use Razor Storm as an encounter power. Acid Resistance: You have resist Acid 5 + one-half your level. XXX: xxx. Skill Bonuses: +2 Intimidate Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Wis, +2 Dex Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common Skills and Languages Languages Common Feats *Improved Razor Storm. Regional Benefits Background: Infernal Nightmares (+2 to Bluff) Equipment Total weight:49.01 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 120 lb. Heavy load up to 240 lb. Drag up to 600 lb. Wishlist *Magic Maul *+5 Holy Symbol (Hey! It's a WISH! Might as well make it a good one, eh?) * * * Tracking XP Changes Adventures Judge Comments Approval 1 Approved from Approval 2 Approved by Llama_Bill. Status Approved for level 1 with by 1 & L_B.